Broken hearts Goddess warmth
by L33t Horo
Summary: having enought... Ranma finally breaks... but someon near and unexpected helps him... what will happen when 2 worlds collide? a Ranma 1/2, Oh my goddess fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Broken Hearts…Goddess warmth

Chapter 1: Tears

"I hate you" Akane Tendou said to Ranma Saotome, heir of the school of indiscriminate grappling and future husband…our would be, if not for a little problem

Ranma Saotome, he is cursed you see, his curse thought really funny to us is really something bad for him… he turns into a girl.

His father since youth had told him time and time that girls are weak… Saotome fells like he is loossing his manhood every time he changes

He was finally broken… he fell to his knees and cried… cried and cried in pain, anger and frustration.

Pain due to his emotional distress… trained in the neko-ken can due that… he is now terrified of cats… anger because he can never know peace and he could never live a normal life, and frustration because the woman he loves never listens to him… blames him for all the problems… and always jump on conclutions…

He had have enough of all of this, he neaded to cry… for the first time… just let the tears roll. For the first time in 15 years he cried…

Ranma turned around and ran. He felt what was left of his heart break. For the first time in 10 years, Ranma cried.

He felt all of the pain that he had been hiding for these last couple years well up.

The tears came faster and faster. He finally stopped running and fell to his knees weeping.

He barely noticed the kindly presence that appeared behind him. He did notice the soft hand that touched his shoulder. Without knowing why, he spun around and hugged the person crying into her shoulder. He knew she was a girl because of her aura, but he did not notice that this one's aura was even more powerful then Saffron's.

A kindly voice asked, "now, now, child, what could have happened to make you cry with such abandonment?"

Ranma wimpered and choked out, "she hates me. The woman I love hates me." He, then, passed out from all of the emotional battering.

The woman, one first-class goddess named Belldandy, picked up Ranma and teleported, since there were no mirrors around to walk through, back to the temple she lived in.

She promptly took Ranma to the nearest bedroom which happened to be hers. After making him comfortable, she picked up the phone and called her father, Kami-sama.

After a few rings, a voice answered, "Kami-sama's office, how can I help you?"

Belldandy, "may I speak to my father, please?"

"Certainly, I'll patch you through right now, Belldandy."

A few seconds later, a new voice asked, "what can I do for you, daughter?"

"Father, I just ran across Toltilir's favorite mortal, Ranma Saotome. He was crying in the middle of the street and he said something about the woman he loves hates him."

"Oh, dear. This is not good. Give me a minute and I will check out what happened."

A few minutes later, Kami-sama returned and said, "well, if I wasn't a benevolent god I would strike Akane Tendo dead. She has, thoroughly, ripped apart Ranma's heart and stomped on it. Almost literally I might add"

"Oh, my."

Belldandy then heard a loud groan coming from where she had put Ranma. She said, "Father, I have to go. Ranma is waking up."

"OK, but be careful. He is in a very delicate state of mind. Also, he may have a wish."

"But father, isn't that against the rules?" asked Belldandy

"Don't worry about it. His wish was coming up soon anyway.A guy like him is most deserving… he has never done wrong… he had tried to live an upright life even with the person as a father a complete immoral and degenerate. Now, I believe you have a wish to grant."

"Right, talk to you later father." Belldandy then hung up the phone and went to check on her "patient".

Belldandy walked in to find Ranma sitting up, checking out the room, and wiping his eyes to clear them. When Ranma saw Belldandy enter the room he quickly jumped off the bed. A panicked look crossed his face and he immediately asked, "you're not another fiance, are you?"

Belldandy startled replied, "heavens no, I'm just a person who likes to help. Besides… there is a person I love dearly" she said

Ranma sighed and stated with a bitter voice, "sorry, but you can never be too careful I got more than a handful of girls after me."

Belldandy shook her head and wondered what could make a boy so young so angry. She could always check it out, but she felt that would be an invasion of privacy. She looked at Ranma with a bit of curiosity

She glided forward saying, "My name is Morisato Belldandy. May I inquire as to what yours is?" Belldandy already knew the answer, but she didn't want to freak Ranma anymore than he already was

"Huh, what did you just say? What does the word inquire mean?" Ranma asked a tad confused.

Belldandy shook her head and replied, "I asked what your name is. The word inquire is another word for ask."

"Oh, my name is Ranma Saotome and I'm not very good with big words."

"Why aren't you? You don't seem like a dumb person," Belldandy said. She didn't know the answer to this question, because she had never been able to get through his life story. Ranma replied in a morose tone, "I'm not, but I don't take much interest in school not that I have the time."

"Why wouldn't you have the time?" Belldandy asked in a confused tone.

"With all of my enemies and so-called fiances I don't have the time to concentrate on school work. I have to be on guard at all times."

Belldandy set down on the bed and patted it saying, "why don't you sit down and tell me all about it." Ranma, unknowingly, had already labeled Belldandy as a non threat despite what his danger sense was telling him. Belldandy was now up there with Kasumi meaning that he would now do anything for her. So he sat down and told her everything. He told her about the training trip, the Neko-ken, Jusenkyo, the fiance Brigade, and the enemies that came with it. Needless to say, Belldandy was thinking some very unkind thoughts about one Genma Saotome after Ranma was done.

"Well, Ranma, you have led an interesting life to say the least and I'm afraid it's about to get stranger."

"How's that, Belldandy?"

"You see Ranma I'm a goddess."

Ranma blinked and then said, "that would explain why your Aura is so big."

Belldandy, not expecting a mortal to be able to see Aura's even if he was a martial artist, said surprised, "how can you see them?"

Ranma just shrugged and stated, "After being attacked every day for a year by martial artists that can control Ki you develop the ability. Fighting a God and beating might also contributed as well"

At that moment, as usual considering this is a Ranma universe, Ryoga busted in.

"Ranma Saotome prepare to die" Ryuoga said as he busted in

"Now now… no roughhousing on this temple dear" said a female voice from behind Ryuoga

A Thunder then fell down but Ryuoga managed to barely dodge it… only to be struck with a big hammer

"_wow talk about poetic irony_" Ranma said being glad not to be on the other end of the hammer

"hey there Bells" Said a woman with a big bust and tan

"Hello there big sister… we are back" said the smaller of the two… the youngest

"Hey there Belldandy" said a young man… 4 years older than Ranma

Belldandy jumped out of the bed she was sitting and greeted him warmly… Ranma felt a pang of pain and a bit of jelousy… but he felt so much warmth in the air…

"Anyone care to fill me in?" the person asked

"Ah… Keiichi this person here is Ranma Saotome… I brought him here so he could rest from his weary life.

"Do tell…" Keiichi said

A small talk and re-cap later…

"Damn… you have that thing for a father? Give me a minute and I will call my mother… she would **LOVE **to meet him" She said while giving some electric sparks off

"I would definetly like to introduce Akane to my giganto-hammer deluxe-kun" Skuld said swinging her hammer around

"by the way… what happened to the boy you struck Skuld?" Keiichi said

"I moved him… he is only a few feet" Skuld said

"Eh? But isn't that…" Keiichi said

"no worries… there is a reason he is called the eternally lost boy" Ranma said

**Out side**

"Where are you damn you!!?" Ryuoga said as he searched for the house (that was 30 feet behind him)

**Back to Ranma and company**

"So you mean to tell me… you got 4 girls officially chasing after you… and 1 guy who is after you in your female form… the girl you love doesn't love you but rather keeps seeing you on the bad side never wanting to do a thing about you or even listen to you… and you can't get out since 2 of them you are officially engaged… even thought your father really stole the dowry from her… and the other one will not let go nor her great grandmother due to a Chinese Amazon law" Keiichi sumarised what he was told

"Have you ever just walked out and never came back? You could still live with us" Keiichi offered

" I can't… if I stay here… they will find me… they always do… and I will bring trouble… you are kind people… I can't bring my troubles to you all" Ranma said

"Nonesence… we got 3 goddesses… 1 unlimited of them is a class 1, the other two is a goddess 2 limited, besides fort nox… this is the safest place in the world right now… so please.. stay with us" Keiichi said extending his hand out to Ranma

"Thank you… I mean it" he said shaking hands with Keiichi

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Hearts… Goddess warmth

Chapter 2: Torment/Salvation

"Ranma enemy of women I came here to take your life!!" Takewaki Kuno and Mousse said s they busted in

However Kuno stopped midway when he saw the young woman

"Hello there… how may I help you? I am Belldandy… who are you looking for?" she asked

"I am Takewaki Kuno and I am looking for my eternal love rival Saotome… have you seen him of fair lady?" Kuno asked

"I am sorry but Ranma is not interested in fighting, or love right now… he wants to rest so please… for the time being… could you leave him alone?" Belldandy pleaded with a bit of a puppy face

Kuno felt his inwards twist with guilt and sadness…

"V-very well… please tell him to recover soon…" Kuno left with a slight blush

Mousse however was different… a rain of thunder and hammers rained down the myopic duck

Ranma was on the back garden with Keiichi

"So… let me guess… the girl Skuld… she used her bombs and hammers on you?" Ranma said with a slight smirk

"Every now and then… I grew used to it… and the lightning too… Urd does it by accident… Skuld… well… she sees me as someone stealing her sister… so is understandable of her to be like that… so I put up with it… but recently she has begun to be friendlier with me" Keiichi said

"You are lucky… my hammer wielding girl never listens to me… nor she will change… she judges me and never think about something being amiss" Ranma said

"Yes… that would make it really hard on you… and with the constant fighting"

"**Get back here you little weasel!!!**" Urd and Skuld said as they tried to get a girl who laughed like a maniac ("_Probably Kodachi Kuno"_ Ranma thought)

"Ranma honey!? Where are you?" Kodachi said as black rose petals fluttered everywhere

Belldandy then stood between Ranma and her…

Belldandy eyes where very pure… but surged with determination

"Ranma wishes to be alone for the moment… he doesn't wish to fight or be bothered with the suitors… so could you please leave him be for the time being?" Belldandy asked

"I will not be dissuaded for being with my true love ohohohohohoho" Kodachi said as she laughed as she lunged to Ranma

"I am sorry sweetheart… but I can't allow you to bother such a nice guy with your selfishness" Urd said

"Eppp?" Kodachi said before she saw the thunder and felt the lightning

"Sounds like the usual… are you sure they don't mind?" Ranma said

"Well… they are much weaker than the demoness that comes over from time to time so… this is more like a cat playing with mice" Keiichi said

"If you say so… say… where do you study?" Ranma asked

"Well I go to Nekomi Institute of Technology… I am to become an engineer" Keiichi said

"Oh… I see… say…. Do you mind if I practice in here… I don't want to get rusty…" Ranma said

"Not at all… just don't break anything" Keiichi said with a genuine smile

"You know… Belldandy reminds me of the only other person I can get along… one of Akane's sisters… her name is Kazumi…when I got here… once I saw Belldandy I could have sworn I was staring at Kazumi… but the aura was really different…" Ranma said as he adjusted himself for training

Keiichi entered the house… he was a tad surprised at seeing the wanton destruction made by only humans

"Humans have gotten pretty crafty nowadays… the kid with the duck curse actually made hidden weapons into an art-form to be feared… Urd here had to actually use a defensive spell" Skuld said

"It didn't work well… so Skuld used a new fandangled machine…" Urd said

"It worked right?" Skuld said

"Half way… until the weapons became attracted to all of us!!!" Urd yelled

"Well I told you it was still a beta!!" Skuld defended herself

"Besides One-chan saved the day, right Belldandy nee-chan?" Skuld said

Belldandy smiled… "I will make something to drink… Ranma will be really thirsty when he finishes his work out" Belldandy said with a smile

A few hours passed and Ranma returned with a wet towel on his neck

Belldandy offered him a cold drink which he gladly accepted

"Thanks Belldandy… is nice not to have Pops here and stealing my food or having his old mega perverted sensei changing me into a girl and sexually harassing me… or having all the guys and girls ganging up on me… I been wondering… how it would fell like… to live a normal life… thought… is not really normal since you 3 are goddesses no?" Ranma said laughing a bit

"Well but you at least have a bit of peace in this temple… Skuld made it possible to be impenetrable by people not welcomed" Keiichi said

"After all Skuld-sama made it" Skuld said really proud of herself

"Yes… after all those machines you built for my training really paid off…sorry I kind of broke them" Ranma said feeling a bit guilty

"Is okay… I built them to be scrapped… they are your training tools… but I do feel sad they did not measure up to you… you are really strong" Skuld said

"Anyways… I am glad I meet you guys… I barely known you for a few days… and you treat me like family… I hope I can repay your kindness" Ranma said

However the door rang once more…

"Coming" Belldandy said

"Ara ara… good morning… who might you be?" Belldandy asked

"I see… okay… please come on in" Belldandy said as a guest came over

"Ranma honey…." A feminine voice said

Ranma turned to see Ukyo smiling

"Hi there" Ukyo said

"Ukyo how are you is been a long time" Ranma said

"Yeah… Ryuoga told me you where here… kinda hard to get here with the map he gave me… the jackass" Ukyo said

"yeah… he is really not that reliable with directions… you should know better since you teamed up with him on the hot-spring race, remember?" Ranma said

"Tell me Ranma honey… you really want to break free of all of us?" Ukyo said with a sad tone… her face looked stuck with grief

"Ukyo… I don't want anything to do with fiancées, enemies or anything anymore… I am tired of all that. I just hurting all over… I mean… Akane Pops… Mr. Tendou, Happosai, Cologne, I am sick of all of them…" Ranma said "I don't need fiancées, I need friends" Ranma said

"I see… well Ranma honey; I will take my leave for today… but do take care allright? The purple headed bimbo is driving me nuts" Ukyo said

She left saying her goodbyes… the goddesses and Keiichi questioned him about her

"She was a childhood friend whom my dad stole the dowdy from…" Granma said

Suddenly the doors bursted open once more… it was a balding man… he had glasses and his face was furious

"Boy!! How dare you disgrace our family name by running of like some girl!!" said the person

"Shut up you worthless father!!" Ranma yelled

"Now boy you are to go and marry Akane! Think of the future of the Saotome School of everything goes indiscriminate grappling…!!!" Genma, Ranma's father yelled

"you heard her!!! She doesn't love me… I tried damn it… tried and tried… but no matter what she doesn't love me…" Ranma said breaking in tears

Genma kicked his son

"I didn't raise you to be a pathetic weakling… now you are coming with me" Genma said tying up his son

Keiichi then stood by the door… opposing Genma

"What do you want young man?" Genma said

"I am sorry but I can't let you take Ranma to suffer… he has made his choice you can't force him to marry someone who doesn't love him" Keiichi said

"Keiichi-kun" Bellandy said

Genma then hitted Keiichi out of his way

"Keiichi-kun!!" Belldandy yelled

"Keiichi!!" Urd and Skuld yelled

"So long!! Whahahahah!!!" Genma yelled taking his son

"I wish…" Ranma said while unconscious

Belldandy, Urd and Skuld symbols begun to glow simultaneously

"That you where my family" Ranma said with a tear

They glowed with immense power…. Genma froze on his tracks…

"What the hell!!?" Genma was able to say that before being blasted away by the immense force

"Wish granted" The three sisters said and the glow receded… Keiichi cought them all… in his back… Ranma lay in the floor… Keiichi brought them back… this was really mysterious…

**The next day**

"wow… everyone is asleep… I better get some sake for Urd, ice-cream for Skuld and some darjelin tea for Bell" Keiichi said running left and right

Getting the stuff, he waited for the goddesses to awake… and also for his friend

His wait passed rather quickly… Ranma woke up… Keiichi was on the side of them all waiting for them to wake up

"Morning… your father left a nasty bump on your head" Keiichi said

Ranma rose from his futon and looked around…

"Relax… you are still here" Keiichi said

"Yesterday… what did I ask for?" Ranma said in a quivering voice

The devine sisters woke from their slumbers… Skuld indulged herself on ice-cream and Urd on sake, Belldandy however having a sleep session was her power source

"What on earth did I wish for Keiichi!!!" Ranma said freaking out

"Well Sugah… I can answer that" Urd said as she took a swing from the huge sake bottle

"To put it simply, myself, Skuld, Belldandy and Keiichi are now one big happy family and no one will be able to do anything about it… there are forces set in motion that will protect the sanctity of this home… so… as of now… we are all related, so… welcome to the family kiddo" Urd said giving him a peck on the forehead

Skuld smiled as she hugged her new "little" brother

"Yatta!! I got a new brother!!!" Skuld said as she snuggle on Ranma's lap… who just laid there stupefied

"And what would it make me?" Keiichi pointed at himself

"Uhmm… the father of this make belive family I guess… and Bell is the mother since she is the most carrying of us all" Skuld said

"Wait… so this means?" Keiichi and Ranma said in unison

"We are married Keiichi-san" Belldandy said with a loving stare on her eyes

Keiichi heard chapel bells on his head and his thoughts on a church marriage with him on a tux and Belldandy on a wedding dress

"Earth to Keiichi!!!" Urd yelled on a megaphone

"Dahh!! Urd? What is it?" Keiichi asked

"Well as Ranma's new family we must set things in order… first off we must nulify all current engagements. Such a thing will be easy for one such as me Ohohohoho" Urd said sending a shiver on Ranma's spine

"So… does this mean I am a god or something?" Ranma asked

"No… you are related to us… not by blood but by destiny" Skuld said

"Sorry... I am a bit dumb… so I don't get philosophical stuff that well" Ranma excused himself

"it means that something was manipulating the events… so that you will come and seek help… no one could survive all the abuse you been trough" Urd said taking a sip of sake

"Anyways… the first to be dealt with will be the most obstinate of them… meaning your parents and the Tendou's followed by the Tatewaki's and Xian Pu (Shampoo)… then the problem will be with Hibiki Ryoga… since he holds a grudge on you" Urd said as she drank elegantly

"Moh… but from what I read in his file he is really stubborn, but he gets lost easily… also the elder would be trouble… that Cologne character will be hard to crack" Skuld said

"Don't worry where there is a will there is a way" Belldandy said with a smile on her face

After this incident very few attacks had come for me… Keiichi, Skuld and Belldandy had both helped me get my education onto a higher level… thanks to the caring Belldandy the smart Skuld, and the nice guy Keiichi I been able to get my education far above my academy regulations… in fact I was in a university level… and thanks to the goddesses help I have leared more than 3 lenguages such as English, Chinese (all forms including archaic form long lost) and German

Ranma returned to Furinkan high… to be honest Belldandy and the rest where really worried… but Ranma said he had unfinished business and wanted to graduate… however Skuld went with him… as a precaution

"Hey there Ranma" a woman's voice said

It was Nabiki Tendou, Furinkan High's Ice queen

"How are things going?" Ranma asked

"Akane still believes you will come back, I already giving my 10 yen and said you had enough… but listen… this is an advice free of charge… hide… hide and never return here… because this people will never stop chasing you… for your own sanity if anything else… hide from them… I know we are not really close… but even Kasumi was worried… she asked me to give you this" Nabiki said giving Ranma a small box and a letter

"I will open it later… and Nabiki… take care… try and put Akane in a facility… cause that girl will cause harm to others as well as to herself with her way of thinking" Ranma said

"True… but she thinks there is nothing wrong with what she does… there is no healing one who does not want to be healed" Nabiki said

Behind Ranma appeared Skuld who popped out from behind

"New suitor? You bounce back fast" Nabiki said with a smirk

"Nothing like that, she is my new family… I been adopted into her family" Ranma said with a dreamlike stare

"Sounds like a nice bunch… by the way here is another freebie… Kuno is looking for you. Take care" Nabiki said as she ran away

"RAAAAAAANMAAAA" Kuno said in a threatening voice

"Kuno Takewaki, the gallant blue thunder of Furinkan High will defeat the evil sorcerer Ranma and free the lovely maiden Akane and my pig tailed goddess from you" Kuno said

"Kuno cut it out… Akane and me are not an item anymore!" Ranma said… Kuno stopped in mid-swing

"You are not?" Kuno said as he stopped on his tracks

"She is all yours… you belong together" Ranma said "_both of you are freaking lunatics_" Ranma thought, Skuld heard and giggled a bit

"and who is this young and lovely lady?" Kuno questioned

Ranma batted Kuno's hands

"She is my sister so hands off Kuno" Ranma said

"Sister?" he heard many voices clamoring

"From this day forth… I am dropping the Saotome surname, I have been adopted by a new family and I will go by Morisato" Ranma said

"What are you doing boy!?" Genma said as he jumped from a window, following him was Shampoo and Moose

"Nyah! Arien marry Shampoo!" Shampoo said

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!" Skuld yelled

They all froze on their tracks… the aura being giving by Skuld.. it thwarted Saffron's meaning that she was in fact a devine entity

End of chapter

Oh noes! What will happen now? Will Skuld fight against the Amazons and the lousy father? Who will win? Tune in next time! And find out!


End file.
